Eu aprendi a viver
by phoenix545
Summary: Kakashi is probably the biggest player in all of Konoha, but, there is one particular brunette he wants to make his forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: mpreg, past mpreg, OCs, characters maybe OOC, bad flirting, abuse, bullying, deformities, moderate times, teenage pregnancy, teenage sex, males can get pregnant without question, ANBU Kakashi, basically stalker Kakshi, fake ANBU Iruka, spy Iruka, Iruka Portuguese, slutty Iruka, slighty chubby Iruka, motherly Iruka, little Naruto, slighty moderate times, MizukixIruka, RaidouxGenma, KotetsuxIzumo, other pairings will be add or mentioned, Google Translate.**

Chapter 1

Kakashi could remember how he met the brunette so clearly like it was yesterday. He was only seventeen at the time, coming home home from a S-rank mission as an ANBU on a clear night. Stars and full moon clearly showing above. The silver haired teen had stumbled upon a lake. It mirrored the sky completely and he couldn't help but admire it's beauty. Then, the ANBU caught sights of another person swimming in the lake. He walked closer and saw that the cloths were ANBU, but looked different so they probably were from another village.

The silver haired teen looked up and his mouth almost dropped from underneath his mask. The person who owned the cloths submerged from the water. His body was then, but he had slightly wider hips for a boy, mocha colored skin, long dark brown hair, light innocent brown eyes, and an odd scar running across his nose. Kakashi couldn't help though admire the other males beauty. He was like a trance, walking up to him slowly. The other teen just said something to him then bam! They were having sex.

While they were having sex, Kakashi found out that the brunette was no virgin. So those innocent brown eyes were just a fraud, but they still worked. After the intercourse was done, the boy just looked at him with a smug expression. That didn't bother Kakashi, he wanted to know who the other boy was. Though, the brunette put the ANBU mask on, and ran away.

Years later, Kakashi was still doing the same thing he'd always done. He was no longer an ANBU, but he still was fucking people left and right. However, that boy from many years ago still lingered in his eyes. Who was that? Where is he now? If only the jounin knew.

He walked into a grocery store to get some food with his porn book in hand, walking down the ails. The silver haired male looked up from his book suddenly because he saw someone that caught his attention. There was a man standing with his back turned to him, giving him a view of the best ass Kakashi had ever seen. The man looked a bit younger than him, but not by too much. He was also slightly fat, however, not by so much you would actually notice unless you were picky. Hey, more to love.

Kakashi put his book away, about to make a move, when a kid came out of nowhere, holding a soup can, handing it to the tan male. The boy looked around maybe fifteen or sixteen and was an odd one. He had similar hair to him, only brown, and was all wrapped up in bandages similar to a mummy. His outfit gave off the "lazy teenager" vibe because it was just a grey hoodie and black sweat pants that went together with his lazy gaze. Kakashi noticed then a ring on the older mans hand, symbolizing he was married.

Oh well, he's fucked other people who were married. All he's gotta do was get the other alone and pull off his charm. Whoever had him as a husband was a damn lucky bastard.

* * *

It took a few days, but Kakashi was finally going to get the man alone. He waited inside an alley, reading his book, waiting for the tanner to pass by. The jounin found out that the man always took this way home after work. It was late at night and barely anybody was out. It was the perfect time to make his move. He heard footsteps coming his direction. The jounin put his book away and stepped out. Hoping it would be the brunette. It should be around the time he got off work. He didn't act surprised when it was. The brunette gave him an odd look as to why this man was standing in front of him.

Kakash cleared his throat, getting a smug look in his visible eye "Hey," he said smoothly. The other raised an eyebrow.

"Umm, hi..."

"I saw you a few days ago, I'm not sure if you saw me, but I would like to say, you've caught my attention." the brunette didn't look shocked or pleased, only annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but I must get going home." the other walked passed the jounin. Kakashi wasn't going to let him get away that easily. He wrapped his arms around the tanners waist from behind, pulling him against his frame. Kami, the other was so soft.

"Come on now," he whispered into the brown hair "I know you've gotta family, but they don't have to know, nobody does. One night. That's it." the jounin stated smelling the tan neck. His scent was intoxicating, and it smelled so familiar. Before he had time to think about it, the brunette stepped onto his foot, using his elbow to knock the silver haired man to the ground.

"Don't ever come near me again!" the other shouted before storming away into the night.

* * *

 **hahaha not the best chapter. which is bad because this is the first one. *sweats nervously*  
**

 **okay so Kakashi is not bad at fliriting, i am. my flirting is legit "oh, i see you're wearing pants, so am i...wanna go out on a date?" im just a potato i swear. it's no longer "phoenix545" guys it's now "potato545" XD**

 **okay im done with bad humor**

 **now it's time for quick Portuguese translations!**

 **Eu aprendi a viver: I learned to live**

 **if there is any corrections please feel free to tell me!**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this very first chapter and i hope to maybe see you in the next:)!**

 **thank you all for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: mpreg, past mpreg, OCs, characters maybe OOC, bad flirting, abuse, bullying, deformities, epilepsy, teenage pregnancy, teenage sex, males can get pregnant without question, ANBU Kakashi, basically stalker Kakashi, fake ANBU Iruka, spy Iruka, Portuguese** ** **Iruka** , slutty Iruka, slightly chubby Iruka, motherly Iruka, little Naruto, slightly moderate times, MizukixIruka, RaidouxGenma, KotetsuxIzumo, characters maybe OOC, other pairings will be add or mentioned, Google Translate. **

Chapter 2

Kakashi decided to take a different approach of getting the brunette. He'll just have to become his friend and slowly work his way into the others heart before taking him. Hey, who cares if it screws up his friendship with him. He's not looking for anything long-term. That's just not who he is. He started stalking the brunette, for no reason really.

The other male at the moment seemed to be carrying a box and was going into a school so he must be a teacher or something. Kakakshi decided that it might be a good time to learn his name and followed him into the building. The brunette was in a kind of storage room, trying to push a box up on a shelf that was obviously too high for him. The jounin being the "gentlemen" he is decided to help the other.

He came up behind the tanner male, leaning on the smaller body slightly, and placing his hands on the others hands to help give a bit more strength. The brunette noticed almost instantly, whipping around causing the box to fall with a loud 'thud'. He took a kunai from his pouch and was pointing it right at him.

"Didn't I say stay away from me?" the brunette hissed. Kakashi put up his hands and started backing up.

"Easy, easy, easy now. I came to say I'm sorry."

"About what?" the jounin grabbed the shorter males arm and kicked him to the floor, retrieving his kunai in the process.

"That."

"Why you son of a-"

"I wouldn't say that. Where in a school remember? Children could be around." Kakashi smirked. The brunette stood up.

"Are you always this charming or am I just lucky." he grabbed an unused pipe from one of the buckets and swung it right at the silver haired males face. Kakashi was of course, able to dodge it.

"Look, I didn't come here to argue or fight." the brunette raised an eyebrow, setting the pipe down back in the bin.

"Then what is it you want exactly?"

"I would like to apologize for last time we met, I was a bit weird." the other male crossed his arms.

"Yeah, whatever, is that all you came for? If so then leave."

"Actually there is one more thing, I would like to take you to dinner."

"I'm married."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, and I'm actually quite jealous. Whoever married you must be a very lucky person." the brunette rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, if you don't mind, I must get going. Have a nice day." he shoved past the jounin, but Kakashi grabbed his wrist quickly.

"Wait," the other turned around and snatched his wrist back.

"What is it now?"

"I still would like to get to know you. Would you at least agree to having a friendly lunch one of these days?" the brunette seemed in conflict for a moment.

"If it will get you to leave me alone then yes." the other tried to walk away again.

"Tell me one last thing," the brunette looked over his shoulder "Your name."

"Iruka." he simply responded before leaving the storage room. That name, it made Kakashi's heart flutter a few beats but he quickly shook off the warm feeling he felt.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: mpreg, past mpreg, OCs, characters maybe OOC, bad flirting, abuse, bullying, deformities, epilepsy, teenage pregnancy, teenage sex, males can get pregnant without question, ANBU Kakashi, basically stalker Kakashi, fake ANBU Iruka, spy Iruka, Portuguese** ** **Iruka** , slutty Iruka, slightly chubby Iruka, motherly Iruka, little Naruto, slightly moderate times, MizukixIruka, RaidouxGenma, KotetsuxIzumo, characters maybe OOC, other pairings will be add or mentioned, Google Translate. **

Chapter 3

"So you're at it again huh Kakashi?" Jiraiya laughed while taking a sip of his sake, sitting on the bar stool with the other male next to him "I must say, my books are teaching you well aren't they." the jounin chuckled.

"That could be the reason I've fucked so many people, though, he's not like most of them."

"Oh, so he's a fighter?" the silver haired male nodded.

"Yup, I'm afraid so. All the others, even if they were married, they'd still fuck me."

"Does he know who you are?"

"I mean, he should, I'm very popular around the village, and if he does know who I am then he doesn't show any sign of caring."

"When are you suppose to meet him again?" Kakashi shrugged.

"I said we should have a friendly lunch one of these days."

"Ah, you should make it quick, the sooner you befriend him, the sooner you can fuck." the jounin looked out at the blue sky with the sun high up in the air.

"Yeah..." even if he really just wanted to fuck, he couldn't help but wonder what Iruka was doing, or if he was thinking about him."

* * *

Iruka was finally done with his shift at the mission desk. Taking his things and putting them all in a bag, then saying goodbye to the other poor chunin who still had an hour before making his way to the bar to meet up with a couple of friends. Once he arrived at the bar, he easily spotted his friends. Kotetsu waved for him to come over. He walked over and set his bag on the floor, sitting next to Izumo.

Izumo gave him a smile "Well, look who finally decided to show up." he teased. Iruka only rolled his eyes playfully.

"It's not my fault I got held back for another hour because jounin don't know how to write a mission report." he huffed making Genma laugh.

"At least they caught you on a good day, huh Iruka?" the brunette chuckled.

"Yeah...I guess so." he couldn't help but admire his two friends. Both have had children, just like him. Usually when males get pregnant, the weight just shed's right off. That wasn't in his case sadly. Iruka felt though it was what he deserved for what he did in the past.

"Come on Iruka! Have something to eat or drink!" Kotetsu encouraged, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, ah, no, no, I'm good. I ate something a little earlier. Plus, I've actually need to get going. It's getting pretty late and you know how Mizuki gets when I'm late." none of his friends dared speak out against that.

"You're too good for him, honestly Iruka..." Genma muttered under his breath angrily. The brunette gave a warm smile.

"Well, I'm going to get going, see you all later." he waved goodbye and started to walk away back home. They say home is where the heart is, that was only half true in Iruka's case.

* * *

Kakashi hadn't meant to run into the brunette, it was just a coincidence really. He was walking home when the jounin saw a familiar figure was walking on the other side of the street, making him look up from his Icha Icha. The jounin thought that the smile on the others man's lips was very pretty and suited him well.

"Why hello Iruka-sensei," the man walked up and stood in front of the brunette "Funny running into you here." a frown suddenly appeared on Iruka's face.

"What do you want?" the jounin chuckled.

"Wow! I only wanted to say hello, plus, I thought you agreed to have lunch with me." the brunette gave him a look.

"Lunch? At seven o'clock at night?" Kakashi shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" he grabbed the tanner wrist and started dragging the poor sensei into the nearest restaurant. Iruka of course tried to break his wrist free, but was able too, sadly however, by the time he got it free, they were already in the restaurant and thrown in the booth.

"I really don't like this! I'm leaving!" Iruka was going to get out, but the jounin stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"Please, I really want to get to know you. Is that really too much to ask?" Kakashi gave him a very innocent look, making Iruka think of it as a kind of "puppy dog" look. The brunette sighed.

"Fine, you better not be tricking me though. Remember, I'm married, and I'll never sleep with you. Got it?" Kakashi gave him a chuckle.

"Clear as day sensei."

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: mpreg, past mpreg, OCs, characters maybe OOC, bad flirting, abuse, bullying, deformities, epilepsy, teenage pregnancy, teenage sex, males can get pregnant without question, ANBU Kakashi, basically stalker Kakashi, fake ANBU Iruka, spy Iruka, Portuguese** ** **Iruka** , slutty Iruka, slightly chubby Iruka, motherly Iruka, little Naruto, slightly moderate times, MizukixIruka, RaidouxGenma, KotetsuxIzumo, characters maybe OOC, other pairings will be add or mentioned, Google Translate. **

Chapter 4

The whole "taking to lunch or dinner thing" wasn't a one time deal. Almost everyday they'd go eat together some place. It seemed really odd in Iruka's opinion. One minute he didn't want anything to do with Kakashi, the next, honestly wanted to get to know him. Everything changed for the jounin as well. Suddenly, he'd forgotten that he only wanted to have sex with Iruka. He now not only wanted his body, but his heart as well.

"Well then," the silver haired male laughed "It seems there's more to Konaha's little sensei than meets the eye." Iruka chuckled.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." Kakashi smiled.

"I could say the same. Anyway, I've noticed that for the past few days that you haven't really talked about your home life. Like, I know you have a son." the brunette nodded.

"Yes, I do."

"Tell me a little about him or about your husband. What are they both like?" the chunin blushed. He really didn't want to explain the whole family history thing, it was actually quite embarrassing. Plus, he felt they weren't close enough.

"I-I think I better get going. My lunch break is almost over anyway."

"But I-" Kakashi tried to stop the chunin.

"Maybe some other time." the brunette collected his stuff quickly and stood up, about to walk away. However, before he could get away, someone stepped in front of him. His heart immediately stopped. The jounin raised an eyebrow.

"Hey there..." Mizuki said smiling, but, something was off about that smile. "I was actually looking for you Iruka. I didn't expect to...find you here." Iruka didn't respond, just looked down at his feet.

"And you are...?" the jounin asked.

"Oh! Where are my manners? Mizuki, I'm Iruka's husband." the other silver haired male held out his hand for a shake. Kakashi only looked at it.

"Ah, yeah...nice to meet you too." he scooted away. Something about this Mizuki person wasn't right, though, he couldn't exactly put his finger on it. Mizuki drew his hand back.

"Well then, Iruka, I will see you later today at home. Come straight home, there's something I need to tell you." the brunette nodded slowly, still not looking up. He tried to retain his body from shaking. Mizuki got a little closer, Kakashi watched carefully. He knew something was wrong when Mizuki raised his hand and Iruka flinched, almost like he was expected to get hit. Instead, Mizuki put his hand on his shoulder and brought him forward so he could kiss the tanners forehead. "Love you see you later." was all he said before walking out of the restaurant. Iruka went silently after so Kakashi couldn't stop him.

* * *

When Iruka got home after the mission desk, the welcome home was just as he expected. Mizuki was very violent just like he known.

"You stupid, fat, whore!" Mizuki shouted after he punched him. He was busy cooking when Mizuki came out from the bedroom, hitting him hard and his face hit the counter's edge. "This is exactly why you don't know the father of that monster you call a child! What? Did you think I wouldn't find out?! Think I wouldn't notice your coming home late?! You think I'm as stupid as you?!"

"Yes." Iruka breathed as he sat himself up slowly.

"What?!"

"You are stupid." the brunette said louder "Saying he's the monster when you should look in the mirror." Mizuki's face twitched in anger then kicked the brunette in the stomach.

"Fuck you think your talking too here? I came in and saved your whore ass and this is how you repay me? He probably didn't know you were married am I right? Because you're a lying slut. If it weren't for me, you'd be nothing. Get fucking dinner started. I'm going to take a nap. And I don't want that thing sitting next to me ever again. Not after he touched me. I don't want to end up looking like a freak too." Mizuki then disappeared in view. Iruka didn't even bother getting up, he just burst into quiet sobs, afraid of being heard. When did his life turn into a living hell again?

"Iruka-senesi?" a quite voice said, he looked up and saw a little Naruto standing in front of him with concern. He smiled softly, his life wasn't a complete hell. If it wasn't for his kids, Iruka was pretty sure he'd kill himself.

"Hey, come on, help me with dinner?" the blonde gave a gasp and nodded his head, getting the table set. The brunette could feel the warm blood run down his face, but only ignored. He'd hate to see what could happen if dinner wasn't ready by the time Mizuki woke up.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings: mpreg, past mpreg, OCs, characters maybe OOC, bad flirting, abuse, bullying, deformities, epilepsy, teenage pregnancy, teenage sex, males can get pregnant without question, ANBU Kakashi, basically stalker Kakashi, fake ANBU Iruka, spy Iruka, Portuguese** ** **Iruka** , slutty Iruka, slightly chubby Iruka, motherly Iruka, little Naruto, slightly moderate times, MizukixIruka, RaidouxGenma, KotetsuxIzumo, characters maybe OOC, other pairings will be add or mentioned, Google Translate. **

Chapter 5

"What the hell happened to you?" the jounin couldn't believe the damage on others face, and he just saw him yesterday. The brunette gave him a slight glare.

"I fell." was a simple response. Kakashi equally returned the glare.

"How stupid do you think I am?"

"I have epilepsy, seizures are common."

"You think I'm honestly I'm some kind of moron, don't you?"

"It's true! I do have epilepsy! I had a seizure and hit my head on the kitchen counter."

"Oh really? I'm pretty sure if someone had a seizure then they wouldn't have come into work the next day." the copy-nin crossed his arms, knowing he'd beaten the other.

 _'Dammit.'_ the brunette thought, this jounin was catching onto him. He had to change the subject quickly.

"The better question here is, why did you come to my work anyway?" he asked while putting some papers on the nearby shelf in his classroom.

"Iruka...does your husband...abuse you?" the chunin's heart came to a halt. He was battling between telling the jounin or say no. No matter how much his gut told him the first, he went with the second. Mizuki was right, he's nothing without him, and if it weren't for him, he'd probably be nothing.

"No!" the brunette shouted "What the hell gave you that idea?!" Kakashi knew that had to be a lie somehow. His husband was off, in a way he couldn't explain. Not wanting to get on the brunettes bad side, he changed the subject.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch sometime this week."

"No, I'm sorry." damn, that was quick.

"Why not?"

"My son has stuff this week, sorry." he said, not putting the nice act up anymore, hoping the other man would finally leave. Sadly, the jounin only crossed his arms and leaned onto the desk.

"Oh yeah, that's right, you never did tell me about your son. What's with the kid? Why does he wear those bandages?" that's when the brunette froze, just stopped what he was doing, his mouth was formed as a frown. Kakashi felt like he said something he shouldn't have. Before he could defend himself, the teacher looked at him with a glare.

"Get out." the jounin's heart stopped about how threatening the tone was.

"But I-"

"No, just leave me alone. Stop coming near me." he could feel the anger radiating off the other, he knew it was wise to leave. So, he left out the window, the same way he came in. Iruka sighed, feeling slightly revealed that was over with, but also, for some reason, disappointed. He shook his head roughly, no, Mizuki was all he needed, after all, the chunin helped him in time of need.

* * *

After dinner that night, Iruka and his son Moto washed the dishes while Mizuki slept. The only time he could have quality time with his sons was when Mizuki was asleep or away on a mission. Those times, made the apartment felt lighter. They chatted about normal stuff such as work and school. Then Moto brought up a certain topic.

"Hey, mom, so what about that guy you've been talking about? The ones who's been asking you out to dinner?" the chunin stopped scrubbing the plate for a moment. He and Moto had a very strong bond, they piratically tell each other everything. It was only natural that he'd talk about the jounin. Iruka bit his lip.

"Oh, him, yeah...I told him that he should stop coming around me. He really only wanted me for sex I think or something along those lines." Moto felt his heart drop. He wanted his mom to find someone knew and finally be happy. To see his mom happy, that's all he wanted. Though a thought came to his mind, one that made his gaze drop, but his eye curved.

"...you didn't want to get to know him more because for me right?" Iruka almost dropped the plate, shooting to look at the teenager next to him.

"What? No! Where the hell would you get an idea like that?!"

"You just didn't want him to know your sons a freak huh?" the brunette had no idea where this was coming from.

"Moto...no-"

"It's okay mom, I get it." the teen finished washing his dishes, then walked out the door.

"Moto!" he tried to chase after him, but the younger was long gone. They use to be so close, now their bond was slightly cracking. The boy seemed more distant than normal, not coming to dinner sometimes, not coming home until late, just walking out. His heart clenched, he loved Moto so much and wishes the teen would tell him what was going inside of his head.

"Will you shut the fuck up already!" Mizuki burst open the door, causing it to slam against the wall. "Let that piece of shit leave. Fuck, now that you woke me fucking up, get your fat ass in here." the white haired male pulled the brunette by the hair into the bedroom. He wanted to go looking for his son, hold him close, tell him how much he loved him, but was afraid for fighting back.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings: mpreg, past mpreg, OCs, characters maybe OOC, bad flirting, abuse, bullying, depression, cutting, attempt at suicide, deformities, epilepsy, teenage pregnancy, teenage sex, males can get pregnant without question, ANBU Kakashi, basically stalker Kakashi, fake ANBU Iruka, spy Iruka, Portuguese** ** **Iruka** , slutty Iruka, slightly chubby Iruka, motherly Iruka, little Naruto, slightly moderate times, mentions of OrochimaruxKabuto, MizukixIruka, RaidouxGenma, KotetsuxIzumo, characters maybe OOC, other pairings will be add or mentioned, Google Translate. **

Chapter 6

Iruka hadn't seen Moto since yesterday. It was pointless to go out and look for the teen because he did once, finding nothing. He felt like a terrible parent, unable to keep his child from thinking those things about himself. His eyes began to water and chest clench around his heart. He didn't know what life was like at school for Moto because the boy never spoke about it. Moto was quiet about everything, and it was all Mizuki's damn fault.

No...no, he can't blame Mizuki, it's his own fault. Even after years of living through what Mizuki put him and his kids through, he never left the bastard. It's not like he doesn't want to, it's just he can't. He's tried, but the other male always threatened him. Saying he'd kill his kids and him if he ever left or told anyone. Instead of seeking help like he should, he keeps it a secret.

He wants to leave, he wants to leave so badly, but he's trapped. Iruka couldn't hold it back any longer, and sobbed quietly on his desk at school. Kakashi's heart sank as watched from the window. Even if Iruka said to stay away from him, he had to come back. The brunette though seemed so broken and the jounin had a good reason why. He needs to go to the Hokages office, _now._ In a blink of an eye, he teleported himself to the Hokage's office, leaving only few leaves to twirl down from the high branch.

* * *

"Lord Hokage," Kakashi said "I have to report something to you." the elder man looked up at him from his papers.

"Ah, Kakashi, what is it?"

"I've noticed something about a chunin named Iruka, I think that his relationship with his husband is not the healthiest." he explained. The Hokage started at him for a moment with his hands folded before letting out a long sigh and looking out the window at the blue painted sky.

"You're not the first to report this..." Kakashi raised an eyebrow "I've know Iruka since he was a genin...and like all his friends, I've noticed as well. I've noticed how he's lost that spark in his eyes ever since he married... _him_..." the Hokage added extra bitterness to "him". The jounin's eyebrow suddenly began to twitch out of frustration.

"If you've known for so damn long why haven't you done anything?!" he doesn't know why he's getting so worked up.

"Because anyone's who's reported this has not been able to collect enough evidence. Anytime this case is reported, nothing happens. I can't just arrest someone without a reasonable cause. As much as I would love to beat that brat to the ground-!" the Hokage stopped to inhale, suppressing his anger from getting out of hand. "I can't..." he looked up at Kakashi "But if you, Kakashi, can collect enough evidence with an eye witness and ANBU by the end of the month, I'll have no choice but to arrest Mizuki." the silver haired male nodded in agreement.

"I understand sir." little did they both know, Mizuki was standing outside the door, lip twitching.

* * *

"Dude...thank you so much for reporting this again." Genma said as they went from roof.

"You did?"

"Yeah, but we weren't able to find anything so we had to drop the case by the end of the month."

"Why didn't you report it again?"

"Because well...I got caught up in family stuff." ah, yeah that's right, Genma has kids. Kakashi always forgets because Genma doesn't seem like the type to have children or a family.

"So what are we basically looking for?" Yamato asked and the all stopped on one roof.

"I think someones in a abusive relationship," Kakashi explained "All we have to is collect enough evidence by the end of the month so they can be arrested." the brunette nodded.

"There's three of us and three of the people we need to get evidence from." said Genma "I'll take Iruka, while Kakashi you take Moto, and Yamato can deal with Mizuki."

 _'I wanted to watch Iruka...'_ Kakashi whined in his head, but the kid can't be that bad, even though he seems a bit weird.

"Mizuki?" Yamato asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Genma asked "What about him?" Yamato went silent for a moment.

"...Never liked the guy...Just off..." was all he said.

"Okay. let's start right now." and that's when they all split up.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings: mpreg, past mpreg, OCs, characters maybe OOC, bad flirting, abuse, bullying, depression, cutting, attempt at suicide, deformities, epilepsy, teenage pregnancy, teenage sex, males can get pregnant without question, Fall Out Boy, Panic! At the Disco, My Chemical Romance, ANBU Kakashi, basically stalker Kakashi, fake ANBU Iruka, spy Iruka, Portuguese** ** **Iruka** , slutty Iruka, slightly chubby Iruka, motherly Iruka, little Naruto, slightly moderate times, mentions of OrochimaruxKabuto, MizukixIruka, RaidouxGenma, KotetsuxIzumo, characters maybe OOC, other pairings will be add or mentioned, Google Translate. **

Chapter 7

Even if he didn't mind basically stalking one of Iruka's kids, Kakashi really didn't know where to start. Was he at school? What day was it anyway? Was school over? Beginning? Maybe school was a good place to start. He stopped himself on a rooftop to change his course to the nearby high school.

Things have really changed over the years, before, everyone was born into shinobihood, having the opportunity to become a shinobi if they please. Now however, if someone wanted to become a shinobi they had to graduate high school. This law was passed to prevent children death, and situations that could lead to mental scarring. Kakashi wondered if Moto had a desire to become a shinobi...

Once he arrived at the school, he again, didn't know where to start. A lot of the classrooms had windows, but he could be easily seen through them seeing how there weren't a lot of places to hide his presences. Though, maybe the cafeteria was a good place to start. He perched himself out on roof where he could got a good look at the cafeteria window, easily picking out his target.

A bandage boy who sat alone at a table meant for many, but only he sat there, alone, reading. Elbow perched up on the table and fist supporting his head as he flipped through the pages. He didn't seem to mind sitting alone, maybe that's what he preferred, to be alone.

Or maybe...he was very lonely, and wanted people to surround him like the ones around him. That depressed Kakashi, seeing someone in front of him being lonely like he use to be, but he didn't know what it was like to struggle through high school and have no one.

Well, he had Iruka, his mom, so he wasn't completely alone. At least he had a family. That's good right? It seemed good. While watching through the window, he noticed something. Some of the kids were whispering and looking at Moto over their shoulder before looking away quickly. Kakashi wasn't close enough to see what they were saying, but got a twisted sick feeling in his gut.

Moto either didn't notice or chose to not acknowledge that people where looking at him. Kakashi didn't get why though. Sure, he was a little odd, wearing bandages like some sort of mummy, but that was no reason to stare. Hell, he's seen weirder things than that.

When everyone got up to leave for their next class, everyone in the room seemed to avoid touching him, like not even accidentally bump into him. It's not like he had some sort of disease, he looked like a pretty healthy kid, come on.

At that point, he lost Moto because he went out of view and wasn't able to find him again. So waited until the end of the day. He sat perched up in a tree near the entrance to the school, with his Icha Icha book in hand. The bell rang, and teens started pouring out like crazy, all eager to get out. He kept a watchful eye out for Moto, though couldn't help but ease drop on a group of boys that walked by.

"Man, I can't believe _he_ is the one who got all 600s on his exams last year." one kid said with his arms folded behind his head.

"I know, but he is really smart."

"Yeah but still! He's such a weirdo I swear. I mean, who wears bandages to school! All the time in fact! Who does that? It's just...weird..." the three went quite for a moment, suddenly becoming pale, what appeared to be cold sweat running down the side of their faces.

"...do you think the rumors are true though? I mean...about how he looks?"

"I think so...he has to be pretty ugly to cover up his face all the time..."

"Daichi said he saw it in the locker room and wasn't able to eat for a month, and also had to have therapy. It must be _extremely_ bad, maybe even worse than the rumors..." that's when they dropped the topic, and stopped talking completely. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the three as they walked away sickly pale white.

Looks like he found something out.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warnings: mpreg, past mpreg, OCs, characters maybe OOC, bad flirting, abuse, bullying, depression, cutting, attempt at suicide, deformities, epilepsy, teenage pregnancy, teenage sex, males can get pregnant without question, Fall Out Boy, Panic! At the Disco, My Chemical Romance, ANBUKakashi, basically stalker Kakashi, fake ANBU Iruka, spy Iruka, Portuguese** ** **Iruka** , SpanishKotetsu, slutty Iruka, slightly chubby Iruka, motherly Iruka, little Naruto, slightly moderate times, mentions of OrochimaruxKabuto, mentions of TsunadexJiraiya, MizukixIruka, RaidouxGenma, KotetsuxIzumo, characters maybe OOC, other pairings will be add or mentioned, Google Translate. **

Chapter 8

Could Moto be...deformed? That probably was it, but did he really hate how he looks so much that he covers it up? He wishes he could ask Iruka, though the chunin might still be angry with him, and it's not a question he should just randomly ask without really knowing Iruka. Damn, it would be so much easier if he could just go up and talk to the kid!

Though that wasn't what he was suppose to do, he was suppose to observe him and collect evidence that shows Moto might have an abusive father(step-father?). He was only allowed to approach if absolutely necessary.

After he, Genma, and Yamato collect enough evidence by the end of the month, Iruka and probably Moto will be pulled in for questioning. If the deny everything, but there's enough evidence to prove, Mizuki can still be arrested. That's how he thinks this whole thing works out, though he wasn't really sure. He's never filed in a report before because he never cared about anyone up until now.

What the third Hokage said to him suddenly repeated it's self in his head. Something about Iruka lacking life in his eyes. He didn't get it at first, but looking at it now, he's beginning to understand. Moto and Iruka didn't have that spark that said they were alive, and he couldn't help but blame Mizuki for that.

"Moto!" a voice shouted, making the teen stop and look over his shoulder. A boy with brown, straight, shoulder length hair, with big brown eyes, that looked a lot like Genma, run up to him. Moto's eye crinkled into a dilated gaze. That's when Kakashi saw it, the light. Does Moto have a...crush...?

 _'Ooohh~Things just got interesting~!'_ the jounin thought, leaning in closer to get a good listen.

"Sam...hey, I...how are you?" the boy named Sam smiled widely.

"Good! How about you Moto? I'm sorry I couldn't have lunch with you today...I got held up in helping our math sub with stuff for the next class." Sam looked away with a guilty expression. Moto kept the same expression, the light still glowing in his eyes.

"It's fine, I-"

"Hey! Yo! Moto! Sam!" another voice interrupted. A teen with black spiky hair and tan skin like Iruka's ran up them, giving a big grin. "Sam, sorry about not waiting for you after PE. Coach told me some stuff about the soccer game on Saturday." Sam shrugged and smiled.

"No problems, I had to go anyway." Sam and the other kid locked eyes, before slowly leaning in. Kakashi thought that they weren't going to do what he thought they were going to, but their lips got closer, and they locked. Just as easily as it came, the light in Moto's eyes faded away. When the couple pulled away from their kiss, they stared at each other with bright smiles across their faces. Moto looked down at the ground. Kakashi felt his heart drop.

 _'Poor kid...'_

"I gotta go, see you both tomor-" for some reason, Moto stopped himself, and just shoved his hands deeper into his pockets.

"But..." Sam was also going to say something, but it the other teen was already too far away to hear.

* * *

Kakashi followed Moto around until dark. He couldn't help but wonder if the boy even goes home! It was already eleven a clock at night for crying out loud! What could he possibly be doing anyway? Moto walked up the Hokage Monument so he was overlooking the village which from the lights of homes, looked similar to a dozen fireflies illuminating the night. The jounin watched a good distance away. The teen stood at the edge of the monument, he took a big gulp of air, before exhaling.

"You two aren't to blame..." Moto whispered softly with pain and sadness leaking in his tone. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, but couldn't think closer into what the kid said because, Moto took one step, and jumped.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!**


End file.
